Imperium
by Shalvation
Summary: Len and Rin were childhood friends until a sudden car accident causes Len to go missing. 10 years later and Len is still missing, strange events began to occur around town, and a mysterious 'foreign' student transfers into Rin's class. What exactly is going on around town and just who is this new student, who gives off a familiar feeling? Noncest-LenxRin. Collab story w/ Azn-Rinny


**This is a collaboration story I'm working on with the one and only Azn-Rinny! Round of applause! **

**This is just the prologue, and the future chapters may take a long time to update, so I hope you guys can bear with the wait ;D. The story will take a bit to work on since I'll be discussing plot ideas and other things with Rinny throughout the entire time. It took us days to finally settle down onto a plot and even longer to decide the title.**

**Hope you guys enjoy!**

**R&E&R! Read, Enjoy, and Review!**

**Disclaimer – All characters related to Vocaloid does not belong to us.**

**Imperium**

**Prologue**

"_Len, wait up!" A little girl with short honey gold hair ran across a grassy field, brushing past the tall grass, while her large white bow bounced humorously on her head. The bow was obviously much too big to be worn by such a small child, but yet, it seemed to suit her just fine._

"_Why would I let you catch me when we're playing tag?" a boy with the same golden ran ahead into a wide meadow._

"_Mou! Then slow down!" the girl kept on ignorantly persisting._

_They played in the meadow for a good while before they ended up tiring themselves out and falling back onto the grass. The amber sky loomed over the meadow, making its warm rays embrace the area as the sun began to set._

"_Len… we're always going to be together, right?" the girl turned her body so she was now facing the boy._

"_Of course." The boy turned towards the girl as well, smiling at her radiantly._

_The girl smiled back in relief, her body relaxing in the grass. The wind blew silently, the grass swaying slowly in the evening breeze. The trees surrounding the meadow stretched out long shadows as the sun set._

"_Len, we should go home now. Mommy is going to get worried." The girl spoke, as she pushed herself up._

_However, there was no reply. The girl turned towards where the boy once laid, but found an empty spot in the grass. The sky suddenly grew dark, the sun now nowhere in sight._

"_L-Len? Where are you?" the girl stumbled around the grass for any sign of the boy._

_Her surrounding was now engulfed in darkness. The ground, the sky, and the wilderness around her were now nothing but darkness. She ran through the black blindly, not knowing where she was going._

"_No no no! Not again!" the girl shouted, as she began to realize what was happening._

_The atmosphere became suffocating, the girl's legs becoming heavy and causing her to stumble down onto the ground._

"_Please… don't leave…" she cradled herself on the ground pleading to anything that could hear her._

_The area around her was still nothing but black, but now sound began to blare loudly, echoing around the emptiness. The sound of screeching tires on an asphalt road and the sound of a woman screaming in fear shrieked through the air._

_The shrieking continued until it ended in one bright flash of white and a loud crash._

"_Aaaaaa-!"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"-aaah!" Rin Kagamine awoke with a start. Breathing heavily, she gripped her blanket against her chest, while a cold sweat ran down her back. Her short blonde hair was in a complete mess, almost resembling a dried mop.

"Haaa… that dream, again." She heaved a sigh and loosened her grip on her blanket. Having now fully calmed down, she glanced at the soft red glow of the digital clock on the bedstand.

"2AM, huh?.. The same dream every year." Muttering to herself, she raised her pajama's sleeve to wipe the sweat off her forehead.

"He's out there… I know it." She assured herself and laid back down onto her bed, letting herself drift back into sleep.

**Prologue End**

**Well, shouldn't expect much since it's a prologue. These are never long… well usually they aren't.**

**It's just a prologue so I shouldn't expect much out of it. Feel free to leave a review and drop some of your opinions! I 'unno, guess how the plot is going to develop. It should be easy to guess what's going to happen in later chapters, well one part of it at least. The main character's appearance!**

**Oh and since this is a collab story I'll give you a link to Azn-Rinny's page, so have at it and read some of her stories if you want C:**

u/2507641/Azn_Rinny

**The next part may or may not be written by me, so until then! Review!**


End file.
